Lost Spirit
by DynastyWARRIORS
Summary: Cloud Strife died , in his battle with Sephiroth.His Spirit becomes lost , wondering around until he met his home Seventh Heaven , where his family live , tifa, denzel and marlene CLOTI AND ZARITH


**Ok this is basically a Cloti Story and a bit of Zarith.  
Basically Cloud Dies in the Battle with Septhiroth (can't spell the name) and he doesn't know that he died and his spirit is pretty well….lost.  
Anyway enjoy - and please review!  
Disclaimers - I don't own any FFVII stuff - sad to say…..**

**Cloud POV**

I'm almost there…….riding Fenrir is taking so long as usual now, but I don't care I just need to see them…..to see her , it was early in the morning the sun coming up , wind rushing through my face , I finally arrived to my destination. I'm home, oh how I miss this place it's only been two or three days that I left this place…yet I still miss this place a lot. I parked in front of Seventh heaven, and went to the front door.

I turned the door knob and went inside, I saw Denzel behind the counter just sweeping the floors, and Marlene next to him just cleaning the tables. Pretty odd…….Tifa usually does these things …I wonder where she is….and the weird part is that the children hasn't recognise me yet - I guess they're too busy cleaning. I Wonder what troubles they done to deserve this punishment from Tifa. I just left the door open wide and went upstairs to start finding Tifa.  
**End of Clouds POV**

Marlene and Denzel cried yesterday and the day before, they couldn't forget about him. They cleaned the bar but it wasn't a punishment… they wanted to do it trying to forget. Suddenly they heard a familiar engine sound coming off, and strangely the door opened by it. They both decided to ignore it and carry on working for Tifa. But the even more weird part was they both heard heavy footsteps coming through the bar……but no one was there……..

**Cloud POV**

I slowly and carefully walked upstairs and straight to Tifa's room , I didn't even bother knocking ,knowing her she's still sleeping , quite odd that Denzel and Marlene are up early. Very early. I carefully crept in but she wasn't in her bed, she was no where in her room. My eyes widened 'where is she?!' I quickly went out and ran down the hallway to my room.

I quickly opened the door, and there she was on my bed. Safe. I sighed in relief; I stared at the beauty that was sleeping on my bed for a while. I carefully and quietly walked up to her. I saw stains of tears coming out from her eyes. Those red ruby eyes, which made me, gain comfort. I placed my hand on her cheek gently. She shivered a bit under my touch. She was clutching on to a tissue I think…….cant really see the darkness is covering the room. She moaned quietly, suddenly her eyes snapped open. She began to look around, scanning where she is. My room of course.

"Tifa…." I whispered But she doesn't seem to hear me.

**Tifa's POV**

I thought I heard someone calling my name……Damn it Tifa you're only daydreaming. He's gone. Remember? There's nothing you can do about it. Tears began to come out of my eyes again. It's like the 100th time I cried in three days.

The only things I have from him, is this ring, the promise ring and this letter that I'm holding in my hand. I touched my cheek which gives me the chills down my spine. I got up from his bed and try to start my life all over again , just like his wishes wants me to, moving on…  
How can I move on Cloud!!?? You were the only one that I love and the only person I will forever. Even if you don't belong to me. I left the room and start to head up to his grave which was not far away from Seventh Heaven. I left the letter he gave to me on his bed.

**Cloud's POV**

She started to get up and leave, I stared at her as she slowly walked out. She dropped the 'tissue' on my bed, not like I minded. But as I looked more carefully it was some sort of letter. I grabbed the piece of paper and read it;

_Dear Tifa,  
If you read this now, well you probably know now that I'm…..dead. I never had to chance to tell you that I wanted my life with you. Actually I probably had the chance, but I guess I was too chicken out. Tifa, you must know that I did this for us and the world. It was my time…….but even though I didn't want it to, because…I wanted you, only you. I -I love you Tifa Lockhart; I always did and always will. But even though I needed you and wanted you……you have to move on with your life. Forget about me if you can. I don't know if you love me, but I had a few hints from AVALANCHE that you did love me._

_I will always look out for you, don't you dare think that the promise ring is useless because I'm gone. I will always look out for you and our family. Even if you cant see me or hear me.  
If only I can spend my life with you I would do many things just to make you happy.  
I would raise up our little family with you I would cook for you - even if I'm not that great at cooking, but I'll try my best.  
I would give you comfort….I WOULD DO ANYTHING!  
My only regret was that I couldn't do all those things, I didn't do anything. I wanted too, I want to hug you when you're let down, fight for you, protect you……and kiss you……._

_But now I can't do all those things. Please move on with your life, please don't be depress because of me. I always wanted to see that smile of yours; everyday looking at that beautiful smile of yours will give me strength to lift up a blue whale. You're beautiful Tifa, in every way._

_Tifa, I will always look out for you, look after for you in anyway I could. I wanted the best for us. …_

_Tifa, take care for yourself and our family. I love you……._

_Love from Cloud Strife_

Millions of my memories filled in my mind…..I died?……….Tifa!! I got to catch up to her.  
I began to run after her.

**Tifa's POV**

I took the children with me, every morning we will go see Cloud. The children always look forward in seeing Cloud when he was alive, but now….well I'm not too sure - looks like they were stabbed in the back.  
I brought white roses and lilies for Cloud. As we arrived to his grave which was next to Zack's sword, I gave the white flowers at Clouds grave. His ultima sword was standing next to Zack's sword. Denzel carved a small tombstone saying 'hero of the world, beloved father, and husband'  
A father to Denzel, but in his little mind he was thinking that Tifa and he were married so he decided to write husband at the end. Marlene gave Zack, flowers too but they were the flowers from the church.  
"Here you go Mr. Zack, your beloved is with you now" Marlene smiled. "Cloud, we're back….I brought you some flowers and I brought the kids with us" I whispered I had a sad smile with me; I tried not to cry again.

**END OF TIFA POV.**

Cloud arrived to his grave. He saw the life stream behind his tombstone.  
'Cloud its time…' Aerith calling him out 'Don't want to be late, do you?' cheeky Zack, never changes. 'I want them to see me, hear me…' Cloud said to them, desperately wanting his family attention. 'Cloud don't you see they already can' said Aerith As Tifa, Denzel, Marlene turned around, they saw Cloud…  
Denzel and Marlene ran up to him and hugged his legs tightly. Shouting his name all over again.  
Cloud hugging them back, and ruffling Denzel's hair. Tifa began to walk up to him.  
The children slowly let go of Cloud and backed away, not disturbing the scene. As Tifa walked right in front of Cloud.  
Cloud stared at her intensely; he saw tears trying to come out from her big ruby eyes. He then wasted no time, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, hugging her tightly, almost threatening never to let go. "Cloud why did you have to do this?" she whispered in his ear. Cloud didn't answer instead he buried his head in her black silky hair. "I'm sorry" he whispered back to her, he pulled away from her a bit, still embrace in each others arms. He lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers, in a passionate kiss.

'AWWW!! SO ADORABLE!!!' Aerith shouting Zack just grins. Aerith then whispered something to Zack's ear.  
'You know we can't do that' he answered back 'Want to bet?!' Aerith challenging him Zack stared at her intensely then gives up. Aerith smiles in triumphant, she coughs so she gets all the attention she wanted.

The couples ended their kiss and looked at Aerith still in their embrace.  
'Cloud you saved the world twice, for that you get to have any wish you want'  
Cloud eyes widened, and his jaw dropped …..'Really'  
Aerith's nodded, Zack puts his hands on his face.  
'Don't worry it only cost Zack hitting his head a couple of times and having a haircut'  
Aerith whispered.  
Cloud quickly said ' I wish to be back to life and start a new beginning with my family and friends' he then gave Zack a sorry look , which Zack just seemed to ignored.  
Aerith nodded, and Zack waved his hand as 'see you soon' They both went to the light.

A huge light went into Cloud's soul, his sword was returned in his hands, and his tombstone was turning to dust. "I'm back…"

**I know its rubbish - but hey I felt like writing this ….it was suppose to be a tragic ending , but I was so in a happy mood to write this - so I decide to have a happy ending instead…….**

**ANYWAYZ PLEASE REVIEW!!! Just tell me what I need to improve thank you!  
I'll try to update 'farewell' soon!!**


End file.
